


Voted Most Likely To...

by AndeliaMaddock



Series: All's Fair in Lust and War [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gym, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexism, Violence, jocks/geeks, noncon, revenge talk, sam is just mentioned but he's mentioned so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex sees a chance to tease a chick in the gym. It goes a bit differently than he planned, but he's a guy who can change as the situation calls for it.</p><p>She doesn't take kindly to him on top of her.</p><p>He doesn't really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voted Most Likely To...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: can we have some female farmer and alex non con? (like where alex is the one forcing himself upon her)
> 
> ((Went with the jock/nerd cliché cause I'm that shitbag who was a nerd in highschool and I both fantasized about a jock holding me down and humiliating me with words and physical force, and I also beat up the jocks who thought about touching anyone I knew, or myself, when we didn't want it. It's almost like this fantasy shit is fantasy, y'dig? Anywho, non-con ahead, enjoy anon and anyone else who likes that kinda dark stuff.))
> 
> Edit: Added three new parts to this and put them in a collection, so that people could see where these lil freaks go to next. The series is done now. I... don't know how I feel about where it went, but that's that.

“You know, this is the men's room.” He peeled off his shirt and glanced over at the farmer as she lifted the weights above her head. “And you really need a spotter. Your form is off.”

Her arms wiggled a bit, shook enough she had to slam the barbell down onto the steel holder. She sat up and panted in his direction. “I was fine before you came in and distracted me.”

“Me? Why would I distract you?” He flexed. “I'm just here to lift. Unless you mean my hot bod turned you on.”

“No! I just mean, you started talking. I was in my zone. I do this all the time.” She pushed her wisp of bang out of her face and tucked it back under her stretchy red headband.

Her whole outfit was red. From tight tank that showed she really had been working out, to those short shorts that showed more than she probably knew. Or maybe she did know, Alex thought with a smirk.

“And I wouldn't be in the men's room, if this town wasn't so sexist and didn't put the only gym we have where only the guys can reach it. Do you have any idea how annoyed I was when I heard Sam talk about it?”

“Sam doesn't even use it.” He stalked forward.

“Exactly!”

“Why don't you go work out with those milfs and the Doc up at Pierre's like everyone else?” He put one leg up on the bench she sat on. His body was just in front of her, and his bulge at her nearly eye level.

“That's horrible. You can't just call actual people milfs. This is why no one likes you.”

“I didn't call you one. You're nice and tight. For a nerd.”

“Seriously?” She moved to stand.

He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back down. “Where are you going?”

She pushed back a bit more insistently, and stood.

He tightened his grip. “Oh come on.”

The farmer clasped her fist tight and moved to swing into his toned stomach.

He pivoted back with the foot on the bench, then pushed his full weight into her side and brought them both on the floor. “Trying to hit me, huh?”

She grit her teeth, and elbowed him in the solar plexus.

He grunted, grabbed her by a thick cord of hair, and slammed her head down into the tiles. “I can do better than that. Get on my level, farm girl.”

Her entire body stiffened, then went limp. She let loose a low moan. Her head rolled a bit to the side, and he could see her eyes flutter shut.

“Oh, you'll be doing a lot of that.” He flipped her over quickly enough. How pathetic. In gridball a hit like that would put him out maybe a round, but he wouldn't go down so easy. She really was weak. “You know, you're right. No one ever comes here but you and me. Guess that means we're nice and alone.”

She groaned and the fight seemed to flow back into her. Her body tensed. She flashed what she wanted to do a moment before she could manage.

He blocked her hand, and slapped it down above her head. His other arm caught her other tiny wrist, and pinned it with the first bound limb. “Oh, look at that.” He smiled. “Guess I'm not as dumb as you said. Figured out what you were going to do, didn't I? You might know all sorts of things, but you don't know shit about what to do right now.”

“What're you going to do with no hands free?” She retorted back, her voice venomous, spit flying out at him.

He sighed. “I don't know.” One hand shoved her hands closer together and he smiled down. “Maybe this?” That same hand lifted, and the first hand clasped both her hands together more tightly.

She shoved, rolled her hips, and tried to lift her body against his. Her hands scrambled for purchase, but couldn't find any on the slick tiles, or against his heavy grip.

“What was it you said? Only meat in my head, no brains? I guess maybe that's true. But right now I don't need one head to know what I want to do.” He used his free hand to rip the band off her hair. Nice and stretchy. And her wild untamed hair looked hot all spread out like that. His cock twitched with need.

It only took a few twists around her hands to have her wrists restrained, and her skin a pale tone around the band. “Looks like your circulation's cutting off. Hope this doesn't take too long. But I tend to go for a while.” He sighed, as if he were sorry. Heh. Maybe she'd go to the doc. But she wouldn't tell. She was too full of pride. Would probably say some more shit happened in the mines.

Her eyes were white, wide, and wild. She stared up, and her breath seemed caught in her throat. “Alex.”

“Oh, now you know my name. Wasn't it just 'blockhead' before?” He inhaled her sweaty scent right at her neck. Soon that sweat wouldn't be the only thing she was covered in. He grinned. “I'm not mad though. You got yourself so wet for me.” His hand worked its way beneath her gym shorts.

The terrified farmer squirmed and whimpered. “No! Alex, please!”

“Please? Call me stupid to my friend's face and expect me to just take it?” He tore the fabric above her cunt, and found her to be wearing nothing underneath. “Hope you came here in something besides these slut shorts.”

“Stop! Stop it now!”

“Nah.” He could feel his cock, and he knew she could.

Her wrists pulsed below the stretchy tie, and he could feel the beats so strong. Her heart was so quick, it'd win against him in a sprint.

Alex forced a kiss onto her lips, and didn't pull back when she bit. He just worked his tongue in against hers, and made her take it. She'd take all of him before he was through.

She whimpered again, and he really could get used to that sound.

Her teeth pressed dangerously down on his tongue, and he pulled away and scowled at her with thick dark brows. “Listen bitch. If you bite anything else, I won't leave teeth in your mouth.”

Tears welled up, but they didn't seem afraid anymore, but furious. She kept her mouth tightly shut, ready to block any future invasion.

“Do you understand?” He shook her with one hand on her shoulder.

She nodded stiffly.

He reached into his own green shorts, and tugged out his heavy cock and let the balls swing freely. “I'd just fuck your face, but after that, honestly? I don't want your mouth anywhere near my cock.”

She kept her teeth shut, but her lips pulled into a sneer.

He wasted no time. One rough shove, and he was balls deep inside her. He could feel her heat, like a sauna right around his dick. He smirked, and moved slowly, almost gently. “Should I make it feel good for you?”

That same look continued. Hatred, fury, no more fear. She gave no indication of what she wanted.

Oh well. He lifted his hips up, then slammed himself forward until his hips slapped against her tore fabric, and his balls jiggled against her tight asshole. “Guess not.” But he'd still get off.

Alex worked fast, with powerful thrusts. But he could run, and had run, marathons. He kept his pace consistent, quick, and somewhat brutal in force. But he never went too much in any way; he wanted this to last. He wanted her to remember this for a long time.

Every thrust or so, she'd twitch her lips in pain and something else. Something she'd probably never admit.

“You like getting fucked like that, don't you? How long's it been since the last time you got fucked, huh?” He lifted one of her legs up a bit, and gripped it tight. His other hand kept its hold on her wrists and made sure she couldn't just use them however she wanted. Not that it was much of a threat, with the way her hand color had drained so completely.

“Not such a big talker now that I'm here? Shame. I hear you really know how to run your mouth.” He increased the strength. “You're such a nice tight wet fuck, you know that?”

“If I'm tight, it means I'm not into it, genius. The wetness is just sweat.”

“Genius?” An insult if he ever heard one. And he heard them. He heard so many they made his eyes closed sometimes. He smirked though, and kept his gaze focused solely on her. “Coming from the bitch who got herself wrapped around my cock.”

“Whatever you say.” She seemed resigned to let him finish, but not resigned so the fury faded. It was honed. Like a team when they were points back, and knew they only had a limited amount of time on the clock before they either made a comeback, or took their loss like you have to sometimes.

This would be a loss for her. There was no room for failure on his end.

He felt that telltale tingle in his sac, and he sped up too. The smell of sweat, and fucking, and something floral, maybe her deodorant, clung to his nostrils. He inhaled heavy, and enjoyed the feel of his body so completely dominating hers.

She winced.

He filled her as he slid out.

She almost seemed surprised at how quickly he vacated. She blinked and squirmed a bit.

He stood and adjusted himself back into his shorts. “You look disappointed. You didn't want me to get you off, did you? Because I could.”

“I'm not. And I don't.” She sat up tentatively, but her eyes never left his face. “Just wondered when you'd finish.” Come slipped out of her pussy and left a puddle on the tiles, to mix with sweat and a tiny bit of blood. Her lips gaped more than he’d noticed at the start.

“You weren't a virgin were you?” Guilt, just a tiny nudge, clouded his mind. A greater fraction of his brain cried out how fucking hot it'd be to have a virgin.

“Of course not, you fucking moron. I was tight. Sweat's not a great lubricant. With the way you jackhammered me, you tore me open.” She stood on little league legs, and moved to the stationary bike. She pulled the band off her hands after a careful few moments of working one outside strand against the handlebar.

Her hands free, she turned back to him. “Just so you know. I was voted as most likely to kill somebody in highschool. It was a joke thing, didn't make it in the yearbooks, but it was the kind of shit joke you like to tell. Not a joke, you just want to say something and not be held accountable. But don't worry, Alex. I won't kill you. You are kinda hot, I'll admit. I think I'm going to just make you learn what it's like to bleed.”

He would never admit the color drained from his face as quickly as the hardness had from his cock. “I'm not afraid of you.”

“Suit yourself. Now. I'm here to work out. If you've already had your workout fucking me, I'd like to get back to work, because some of us actually just want to get in shape.” And she moved onto that stationary bike, as if her hands weren't numb and her legs weren't red with pressure from the tiles. And she worked out.

He turned, and walked back to his locker. Quickly, he tugged on a clean shirt.

He was pretty sure he won this round.

The whir of the machine didn't fade until he was well out of the men's room, and back in the main lobby.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dragon mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ Send us/me some prompts. We like getting stuff.


End file.
